La ficción es muy compatible con la realidad
by Marii Maro
Summary: Yuu Yanase recibe un interesante regalo para navidad de parte de su pareja y mientras lo disfruta se involucra en un caso policial, siendo él y su pareja los protagonistas de la acción.


_**Declamo** **que... **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi invención y ninguno de los personajes utilizados son de mi autoría, lo único aquí "mío" es la narración, la trama y la relación de la pareja MinoxYuu (bueno, esta última la creé con LiNi.02, asique tampoco es 100% mío xD)_

* * *

_A/N:__ Hola a todos, éste es mi regalito hecho con mucho amor y muchos días de cabeceo para mi amiga LiNi.02, mi compañera de rol y junto a la cual formamos la pareja enigmática. Éste es mi regalo de navidad de este año para ella y así quiero agradecerle el fic que dedicó el año pasado llamado "The Enigmatic Christmas No Baai" por navidad y mi cumpleaños xD _

_LiNi.02, más te vale que te guste xDD Nah, mentira, pero de verdad me gustaría que te gustara(?). ¡Feliz Navidad Atrasada! xD_

_Ah, y para todos los lectores, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pareja y espero que disfruten de este fic que hice con mucho amor para los amantes de esta pareja. Espero sus comentarios y que nos estemos leyendo ;)  
_

* * *

**_La ficción es muy compatible con la realidad._**

* * *

**(…)**

Sólo el sonido de múltiples pisadas y un par de gritos se hacía escuchar en la sombría noche. Un hombre de cabellos obscuros y encapuchado corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Había jurado que nunca lo atraparían y se iba a asegurar de cumplirlo. Lástima que al meterse en un angosto pasaje se vio acorralado por un vehículo policial que cerraba cualquier forma de escape. De inmediato los focos altos del vehículo lo cegaron al encenderse sin previo aviso y un hombre d paró delante delineando su figura a contra luz.

- Habla el Capitán del Cuerpo de Policía de Tokio, Kanade Mino. No tiene a dónde escapar, lo tenemos rodeado -detrás del criminal se detuvieron unos tres oficiales y lo apuntaron con sus armas respaldando al capitán boqueando el camino-. Levante ambas manos y entréguese pacíficamente.

La voz del capitán fue firme y clara. No había firma de escapar, sólo entregarse y obedecer les órdenes.

El criminal levantó ambas manos limpias al cielo y esperó al oficial que se acercó a esposarlo. Sus manos fueron tomadas con rudeza y acomodadas en su espalda. El frío metal aprisionó su muñeca derecha y antes de alcanzar a sellarse en la izquierda realizó un rápido movimiento que cambió los roles, volteando al oficial y abrazándolo por el cuello. Gritó sus bravuconadas, amenazando con romperle el cuello al hombre, pero antes de terminar éste se resistió, logró zafarse de la llave aprovechando la postura en la que estaban para derribarlo.

El oficial tomó el brazo que intentaba asfixiar su cuello y, liberándolo, se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que el cuerpo del criminal se despegara del suelo, rodara por su espalda, para caer sobre la propia contra el suelo. El impacto lo paralizó el tiempo suficiente para que los demás oficiales se volvieran a acercar amenazándolo con sus armas y terminaran de esposarlo.

A un lado quedó el oficial atacado que con una sonrisa victoriosa recogía del suelo su sombrero y limpiaba.

- ¡Yuu! -exclamó un oficial de cabello oscuro que corría hacia él- ¿Estás bien, no te hizo daño ese malhechor? -el oficial lo miraba con tanta preocupación en sus ojos azules que logró sacarle un resoplo de risa.

- No te preocupes, Chiaki, estoy bien -fue lo que le dijo de inmediato.

- Cómo esperas que no me preocupe, de verdad que pensé que te iba a romper el cuello.

- Qué negativo eres, ¿acaso me crees tan débil...?

Estaba fanfarroneando con el oji-azul, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz del Capitán que a paso firme y derecho llegaba hasta él.

- Oficial Yanase, quiero felicitarlo por inmovilizar al criminal de una manera tan eficiente. ¿No se hizo ningún daño?

El Capitán era un hombre muy sonriente, era muy raro verlo hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero todos sabían qué tan afilada podía ser su boca y por eso nunca lo subestimaban.

- Ninguno, estoy bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse, Capitán, pero gracias de todas maneras.

- No hay de qué, después de todo es mi trabajo. Además, yo no tendría que preocuparme si hicieras bien tu trabajo -hizo un gesto de desdén con los hombros, provocando una mirada ofendida y otra confundida. De inmediato agregó-. Cuando volvamos a la estación quiero conversar con usted a solas en mi oficina -y con eso dicho se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Por qué es siempre tan duro contigo el Capitán, Yuu?

La pregunta de Yoshino se perdió en el aire mientras ambos oficiales miraban al Capitán alejarse de ellos.

**(…)**

El oficial de ojos caoba dejó sobre su escritorio su sombrero, suspirando.

En el camino de regreso a la estación recibió múltiples felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros al "_no haberse dejado someter ante ese sucio bandido_", y aunque siempre le gustaron los elogios ahora no estaba conforme con ellos, su Capitán lo estaba esperando dentro de su oficina y al parecer no para felicitarlo. Ese hombre, Kanade Mino, tendía a decir todo, _pero absolutamente todo_, con una amplia sonrisa; quien lo conociera debería saber leer a través de su tono de voz y curvatura en sus ojos si de verdad te estaba diciendo algo agradable o algo ofensivo, hasta tendía a hacer bromas irónicas que confundían si hablaba en serio o te estaba diciendo idiota. Aunque eso último sólo lo podía entender unos pocos. Yuu Yanase era uno de esos pocos, él entendía su difícil humor y lo compartía, la única diferencia era que él sí cuidaba frente a quién lo experimentaba.

En fin, terminó por ordenar sus cosas y las dejó listas para tomar e irse para en cuanto terminara de hablar con el Capitán.

- Pasa, oficial Yanase, ya conoces el procedimiento con la puerta y persianas –dijo el hombre redactando el reporte del caso que habían cerrado esa noche.

Yuu lo miró, analizando su figura encorvada sobre la mesa y luego procedió a cerrar la puerta de la oficina y las persianas. La oficina del Capitán no era la gran cosa, era simplemente una oficina carpetas y libros ordenados en los estantes que estaban a todos lados y desordenados sobre el amplio escritorio de madera oscura. La ventana que había dentro de la oficina daba hacia el interior del edificio para que se pudieran ver los demás escritorios de los oficiales que trabajaban en su brigada.

- ¿Estás muy apurado, oficial Yanase? –preguntó el Capitán sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Es que estoy un poco cansado y ya quiero irme a descansar –respondió asegurándose de que la persiana no tuviera algún hueco que delatara lo que sucedería en el interior de la oficina.

- ¿Te hizo daño ese tipo? –sin que se diera cuenta, el Capitán se había levantado de su escritorio y en unos pocos pasos llegó a su lado, levantando su cabeza para ver su cuello- ¿Te duele? –preguntó pasando los dedos en una zona que estaba roja.

El contacto no molestó a Yanase, pero sí hizo que se sonrojara.

- Estoy bien, Capitán Mino, de verdad que no tiene que preocuparse por eso –se tocó el cuello, alejando con cuidado la mano de su Capitán, y cubrió la zona que ahora ardía por el contacto.

- ¿Que no me preocupe? –Le dio una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sin una sonrisa en su rostro, evidentemente molesto- ¿Eres idiota o sólo te haces, Yuu? ¡Te pudo haber matado ese tipo! ¿Y quieres que no me preocupe?

- ¡Aw! ¡Eso duele, tonto!

- Te lo tienes merecido por idiota. ¡Por idiota casi te matan, idiota!

- ¡Pero no me mataron! ¡Atrapamos al criminal y ahora está tras rejas, eso es lo que importa!, con eso debería bastarte…

- ¿Que con eso…? ¡Ah, qué idiota!

El Capitán Mino se abalanzó sobre su subordinado tomando con ambas manos su rostro y asaltando sus labios. Fue un beso desesperado y ansioso, muy torpe para que alguno de los dos lo disfrutara y a final sólo provocó que Yanase empujara molesto a su jefe.

- ¡Qué crees que haces!

- _¡Te demuestro que eso no es lo que importa, idiota!_ –lo volvió a besar, ahora sí tomando bien sus labios con tanta hambre que Yanase sólo supo intentar saciarla.

Rápidamente se quedaron sin aire, Mino estaba succionando el aire de los pulmones del castaño y éste se dejó someter, diciendo en un suspiro.

- Te gusta llamarme idiota, ¿no?

- Eso es porque lo eres –le dijo sobre sus labios, juntando sus frentes y manteniéndolo en el lugar sujetándolo por la nuca- ¿De verdad que estás bien? Tú ya sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida y aun arriesgas tu vida. ¿De verdad no quieres renunciar o que te cambie a un trabajo de oficina? Es más seguro –decía jugando con sus narices.

- Si me encierras en la oficina y no me dejas acompañarte en tus misiones ya sabes que me pondré ansioso, no insistas.

Kanade juntó sus cuerpos, abrazándolo con fuerza y aspirando su aroma directamente de su cuello.

- Me muero si algo te llegara a pasar… -susurró besando su cuello.

- Yo también me muero si algo te llegara a pasar y no estoy allí. Quiero serte de ayuda, Kanade…

- Shhh… Recuerda que aquí yo soy tu Capitán…

- Entonces no olvides que aquí soy tu subordinado…

Se volvieron a besar, con calma y lentitud, saboreándose el uno al otro. El Capitán Mino y el oficial Yanase llevaban años trabajando juntos, pero siempre en un rol de superior y subordinado. Cuando se conocieron, Mino aún no era Capitán del Cuerpo de Policía, era sólo un oficial y Yuu empezó con los trabajos pequeños de un primerizo. Rápidamente se había adaptado al Cuerpo y subió de puesto demostrando sus destrezas. En un principio se enfocaba en trabajar con su amigo de toda la vida, Chiaki Yoshino, pero los superiores lo fueron enviando a misiones más serias para aprovechar sus habilidades y más de una vez hizo de reemplazante en el equipo que trabajaba bajo el mando de Mino.

No fue difícil que los dos hombres se llevaran bien y hasta como equipo funcionaran bien, la única queja era la actitud testaruda de Yanase en rechazar buenos casos sólo por estar con su amigo en misiones de poco valor. Chiaki era muy miedoso para subir de rango, por eso le tomó tiempo. Afortunadamente, después de una rabieta de Mino, Yanase no se dejó atrasar mucho.

Además que fue gracias a esa rabieta que ambos se enteraron de sus sentimientos mutuos y aunque nadie en la oficina sabía sobre su relación, no eran para nada tímidos, si querían se podían devorar cómo y cuándo quisieran. Tal cual como lo hacían ahora.

Una de las manos de Mino viajó hasta la puerta asegurándose que Yuu hubiera puesto el seguro y rió con travesura.

- Tu siempre tan precavido…

- ¿Crees que no lo conozco, Capitán Mino?

Rieron brevemente con lujuria frotando sus cuerpos en deseo, subiendo la sangre por sus mejillas y longitudes. Sabían lo que querían y Yuu sabía jugar en esa oficina.

- Capitán Mino, ¿qué le parece si nos vamos al sillón? –tomó sus caderas, chocándolo con fuerza contra su creciente erección.

- ¿No prefieres el escritorio? –mordió su oreja y la lamió, encantado con el gruñido de placer de su pareja.

- No quiero ensuciar los reportes… vamos al sillón… -pidió levantando una pierna y enredándola con una de Kanade.

- ¿Por qué eres tan provocador… Oficial Yanase?

La pregunta salió de sus labios con ansiedad. Se agachó un poco entre las piernas de Yuu y lo acomodó sobre su cintura, abrazándolo con firmeza y levantándolo. Yuu se abrazó a su espalda y enredó sus piernas en sus caderas para sujetarse. Con cuidado Mino lo llevó hasta sillón y se acomodó encima de él, sin separar su duro miembro de su trasero.

- ¿Ve lo que provoca, oficial Yanase…? –se frotó sonriendo, sacando otro gruñido del de ojos cobrizos.

Siguió frotándose mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cintura. Debían tener cuidado, eso lo sabían, sino alguien los podría escuchar y no había nada que los excitara más que la adrenalina que activaba el miedo a ser descubiertos.

**(…)**

La perilla de la puerta de entrada se giró dándole permiso a que un hombre de abrigo oscuro y largo entrara al departamento. Todas las luces estaban prendidas, indicándole que no estaba solo.

- ¡Ya volví! –anunció dejando sus zapatos en el genkan y colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

Nadie respondió a su saludo, pero no se mostró afectado, sólo caminó hasta su habitación para dejar su maletín y encontrar a su pareja.

Una vez allí notó que las luces estaban apagadas y su cama estaba hecha, nadie acostado encima más que su dinosaurio de peluche. Le confundió un poco encontrar la habitación así, pero tampoco se mostró muy afectado. Estaba seguro que no estaba solo y como su departamento era sólo de dos dormitorios no tendría que buscar mucho a su pareja. Por lo que miró la otra pieza, en condiciones similares a la suya en excepción el peluche que esta no tenía ninguno.

Se revolvió los cabellos, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina, pero nada, tampoco estaba allí su pareja. El pánico empezaba a sucumbir en su mente, pero no se dejó llevar, a su pareja no le gustaba hablar desde el baño, tal vez allí estaba…

Tocó la puerta y lo llamó sin recibir respuesta. Al abrir supo por qué nadie respondía y se sintió asustado. Su pareja no estaba por ningún lado y afuera estaba nevando, no podía creer que hubiera salido y dejado todo prendido. Corrió hasta la puerta revisando los zapatos viendo los de su pareja junto a la pared, ordenados.

- ¿Dónde estás, Yuu…? –se preguntó devolviéndose sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose en el comedor, tapándose los labios.

Su cocina era del estilo americano, un medio muro hacía de divisor entre ésta y el comedor que estaba conectado a la sala de estar, los cuales eran separados únicamente por el sillón al que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Maldición, Yuu! –Gruñó dándole un golpe al respaldo del sillón, escuchando algo caer y se volteó solamente para recogerlo encontrando al fin a su pareja- ¡Yuu!

Exclamó y lo rodeó rápidamente para regañarlo, pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila supo que estaba dormido.

- No me asustes así, idiota. Vamos, despierta, si te quedas dormido acá te resfriarás –le dijo peinando su flequillo, pero Yuu sólo se inclinó hacia la caricia.

- …án… -suspiró con la cabeza inclinada hacia el editor que sólo rio.

- Anda, despiértate de una vez que pesas mucho, no te puedo cargar hasta tu cuarto –repitió Kanade tirándolo con cuidado un mechón.

- Nnnn… No… Capitán… -suspiró como un gemido, moviendo sus caderas.

- ¿Capitán? Oye, ¿con quién estás soñando? –palmeó con cuidado su mejilla, esperando hacerlo así reaccionar.

- ¡Ca… Capitán…! Espere… -susurró elevando más las caderas separando sus piernas y revelando se erección.

**(…)**

- Oficial Yanase, baja la voz. No querrás que nos descubran, ¿o sí? –jugueteó el Capitán con sus pezones después de haberlo desnudado la mitad de arriba.

- Nnn… No… Capitán…

- Entonces quédate tranquilito mientras yo te corrijo… -le dijo mordiéndolo sin cuidado.

- ¡Ca… Capitán…! Espere… -su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los dientes y luego se consoló con la lengua que lo consolaba.

El Capitán bajó su mano a su duro bulto apretándolo con fuerza mientras lo veía lujuriosamente.

- ¿Te gusta, no es así? ¿Por qué quieres que espere entonces? –la voz de Mino no lo consoló más y sólo hizo que se ahogara más en sus gemidos al sentir el apretón de su miembro.

- Por favor... Capitán Mino… -jadeó moviendo las caderas, ansioso.

- ¿Quieres que te toque más? –dirigió ambas manos al cinturón desabrochándolo rápidamente al percibir la ansiedad en los ojos de su pareja mientras asentía.

Kanade se deleitó con la mirada lujuriosa de su adorada pareja y no dudó en liberar su miembro. Bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos lo suficiente para poder sacar su duro miembro y acariciarlo.

- ¿Te gusta mi mano? –Preguntó en su oído, atento a sus reacciones, excitándose más- ¿Y qué tal mi boca? –agregó bajando hasta su miembro, introduciendo la punta en su cavidad, chupándola como a un loli-pop.

El cuerpo de Yuu se estremeció más fuerte y tuvo que morderse la mano para no gemir tan fuerte. De manera involuntaria empezó a temblar, controlando muy apenas el movimiento de sus caderas para que no embistiera la boca de su pareja, pero el que las manos de Kanade se sujetaran de sus nalgas, ayudándolo a mantener un rápido ritmo de arriba hacia abajo, tragando el pre-semen que empezaba a salir de su punta, sólo lo motivó a olvidar su control.

Tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Kanade, procedió a mover las caderas con desespero, quería correrse pronto y ya para el tiempo que llevaban juntos tenía la seguridad para hacerlo dentro de su boca.

- Me… me vengo, Kanade…

- Capitán Mino para ti… -corrigió con la boca llena, succionando después de eso más fuerte.

Yuu sólo asintió y procedió en su excitado momento, ansioso por liberar su semilla. Cada movimiento que realizaban lo acercaba más y pronto se vio murmurando:

- Me vengo… Ka-Capitán Mino, me vengo… ¡Me vengo…! Ah… ¡Ahmmm…! ¡Ahnngg…!

Tapó con una mano su boca al momento que se corrió, aminorando la intensidad de su gemido. Finalmente se corrió dentro de la boca de Kanade mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. No había nada mejor que sentirse tan libre junto a la persona que tanto amaba. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo una pequeña lágrima caer.

**(…)**

- ¿Yuu? ¿Estás bien, Yuu? –escuchó la voz de Kanade preguntarle y sonrió.

El orgasmo lo había dejado tan agotado que ni ganas tenía de abrir los ojos. Sólo sonrió respondiendo mientras sentía la mano de su pareja limpiarle el rostro.

- Sí, estoy bien, Capitán…

- ¿Planeas explicarme en algún momento quién es el famoso "_Capitán Mino_" y por qué tienes sueños mojados con él cuando me tienes aquí tocándote? –la voz de Kanade sonó ofendida y bastante molesta, haciendo que Yuu reaccionara.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose desorientado. De repente el mundo cambió. Ya no estaba dentro de la oficina del Capitán Mino. Ya no veía los libreros con casos archivados o el amplio escritorio lleno de un desorden de papeles. De pronto recordó que él no era un oficial que trabajaba en el Cuerpo de Policía de Tokio y mucho menos que su pareja fuera el fantástico Capitán Mino.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas explicarme o qué? –vio a su pareja que estaba acomodada entre sus piernas, tal cual como en su sueño, pero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho haciendo un gesto de molestia. Y como aún estaba semi-dormido, lo último que vio fue su pantalón desabrochado y su flácido miembro fuera de sus pantalones.

Todo había sido un sueño, ¡excepto de la mamada que recibió! Eso no había parte del sueño, fue completamente real y de inmediato, con la cara como un tomate, intentó alejarse de Kanade, acomodándose el pantalón y guardando su decaída longitud.

- Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Sólo fue un sueño! –exclamó, pero Kanade no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

- Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –Subió hasta su rostro tomando una postura desafiante, como si un animal cazando fuera, y lo enfrentó con su grisácea mirada- ¿Acaso crees que puedes tener sueños mojados y no enfrentar las consecuencias? Esa también es una forma de ser infiel. ¿Con quién me estabas siendo infiel, Yuu?

- ¿Kanade? No, no empieces otra vez con eso, ¡pensé que ya lo habías superado! –exclamó ansioso suponiendo el problema que se le vendría encima.

- Oye, no soy yo quien se está imaginando cosas. Te vi. _¡Vi cómo te excitabas en tus sueños mientras le gemías a un tal Capitán mientras YO te tocaba!_ ¡Anda! ¡Preséntamelo! ¡Dime quién es el bastardo con el que me engañas en sueños!

La actitud de Kanade empezó a desesperar a Yuu. De verdad que no se esperaba esto. Soñar con él, desempeñar otra carrera más emocionante que la ilustración y terminar con un ardiente acto sexual estando los dos uniformados. Se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero era verdad, lo más excitante de su sueño era que su pareja estaba vestido con el uniforme de un policía y que tenía que llamarlo _Capitán_. Por más cliché que fuera ese fetiche, lo disfrutó y le molestaba que su pareja lo estuviera interpretando como una infidelidad. Sobre todo porque él la inspiró, desde que él era el objeto de su afecto hasta la trama de la historia.

- ¡No seas tonto, tonto! ¿De verdad piensas que te estoy engañando con un personaje de ficción? ¿Con uno que tiene tu nombre?

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Anda, cuéntame ese sueño entonces, no te pierdas ningún detalle –exigió.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente si básicamente es por TU culpa que haya soñado con eso? –estiró la mano hacia en suelo en cuanto encontró un libro de portada azul oscuro. Kanade sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Soñé con la novela del libro que me regalaste!

- ¿Entonces me estás engañando con el Capitán Mercurio? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? ¡Yo soy real! ¡No él!

- _¡Idiota!_ –le pegó con el libro en la cabeza-, soñé con el _Capitán Kanade Mino, ¡KA-NA-DE MI-NO!_ ¡El mismo editor idiota y celó pata que tengo por pareja! Ya para con eso, en serio, es molesto.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

- ¿Sabes? Eso ya es tu problema, no mío. No es mi culpa que seas tan inseguro que no puedas confiar en mí –hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarlo.

- No es que no confíe en ti, Yuu, es sólo que…

- Que eres un idiota inseguro que lo único que sabe hacer es ofenderme. ¿Quieres terminar? Entonces terminemos. Toma –golpeó su pecho con el libro-, te regreso el regalo de navidad que me diste. Yo me voy –anunció dejando pasmado al editor que sólo reaccionó a sujetar el libro en su pecho.

Yuu aprovechó su postura para escapar de debajo de él y caminar en dirección a su habitación. Después de unos segundos, Kanade reaccionó a ir por él.

- Amor, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención ofenderte –le dijo desde la puerta de la habitación que usaba Yuu, viéndolo hurgar en su armario.

- Sí, claro, tú siempre "_lo sientes tanto_", que "_no querías ofenderme_", pero al final siempre lo haces. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, idiota? Si sigues comportándote así terminarás solo. ¡Ah, lo encontré! –se alejó de su armario dejando sobre la cama una maleta abierta y de inmediato tiró todos sus ganchos con ropa adentro.

- ¡No! ¡Yuu, espera! –Kanade corrió hacia él, parándose delante de él-. No te vayas, por favor, no lo hagas… -rogó intentando tomarlo por los brazos.

- ¿Quieres acaso que me quede y soporte tu maldita actitud insegura? ¡Tú ya sabes que estoy harto de eso! ¡Me voy! –lo empujó y retomó su misión de tirar todo en su maleta.

- No… Yuu, no, por favor, no te vayas. Tú sabes que te amo mucho, _clavito_.

- Yo también te amo, idiota, pero me estoy hartando. Pasamos una navidad tan buena los dos juntos para que ahora empieces de nuevo con esas inseguridades a molestar. ¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota?

- Perdóname, Yuu –lo abrazó por la espalda deteniéndolo-, pero ya te lo dije en noche buena, me cuesta creer que alguien tan hermoso ame a alguien tan feo como yo.

- ¡Oye, suéltame, idiota! ¡Yo también te lo dije en noche buena, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Me cuesta creer qué tan estúpidamente inseguro eres para siempre terminar ofendiéndome! Me harté de eso, ¡me voy!

- No, Yuu… Por favor, no me dejes –Kanade apretó sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yuu.

- Q-Que ni se te ocurra intentarlo, no vas a lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión aunque me abraces así… -dijo serio, pero dudando por dentro qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

- Por favor, Yuu… -volvió a rogar, refregando su rostro en su hombro, haciéndole sentir cómo se iba humedeciendo.

- Kanade, hablo en serio, no me hagas eso… -intentó mantener la voz firme, pero sabía que el hombre le iba a ganar pronto- No llores, por favor, tú sabes que no me gusta que llores…

- Es que te amo… Te amo tanto que no sé qué haría sin ti, creo que me muero…

- Ni por chiste, idiota –lo reprochó, calmándose de apoco, tocando sus brazos y consolándolo. Suspiró cansado-. ¿Por qué siempre pierdo ante ti…? –preguntó al aire y volteándose entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

Acarició la cabeza de Kanade quien sollozaba suavemente contra su pecho y para estar más cómodo puso la cabeza bajo su barbilla, abrazándose a su espalda. Yuu rodeó sus hombros y le hizo cariño en la espalda, consolándolo con movimientos circulares. Después de un rato en silencio, dijo:

- Para ser un eterno "_sonrisas_", eres demasiado llorón.

- Cállate, es por tu culpa. Te amo tanto que no sé qué haré sin ti –besó su clavícula suavemente.

- Oye, no hagas eso, todavía no te perdono… -suspiró mirándolo, pero Kanade insistió con sus besos.

De pronto los besos dejaron de ser suaves y se intensificaron hasta dejar marcas moradas de succión y mordidas.

- Kanade… detente, sigo molesto contigo.

- Perdóname… -dijo metiendo sus manos bajo su polera, tocando con las manos frías su piel directamente.

- Aw… tienes las manos frías… quítalas…

Kanade subió por su cuello, dejando más marcas en su piel, hasta que logró hacerlo olvidar su orgullo y escucharlo gemir. Complacido siguió, empujándolo hacia la cama, hasta sentarlo.

- Aw… cuidado con los ganchos, no son nada cómodos… -lo reprendió.

- Entonces vamos a mi habitación –dijo y lo besó en los labios.

Separando sus piernas un poco, lo suficiente para meterse entre ellas y después de guiar sus brazos a su cuello, lo acomodó contra su cadera levantándolo para poder llevárselo en brazos. De inmediato Yuu se sonrojó y enredó con firmeza sus brazos y piernas en el cuello y caderas, respectivamente, de su pareja. Sintió además el duro bulto de su pareja frotarse debajo de su trasero y más rojo se puso al tener ese déjà-vu. Al llegar a su habitación, Kanade lo acostó con cuidado en la cama, observando la expresión de su pareja.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó acariciando su mejilla, llamando su atención al tenerlo mirando hacia otro lado, menos su rostro-. Tu cara está roja, ¿te sientes mal?

- N-No es eso… es sólo que… -Kanade esperó paciente a que continuara, pero a Yuu le costó, estaba demasiado avergonzado para reconocerlo- esto se parece mucho al sueño…

- ¿En serio? –Le molestó un poco pensar en ello, pero ahora estaba ansioso por su pareja para querer volver a hacerlo enojar- Cuéntame, ¿qué te lo recordó?

Ya había sacado el tema y, a menos que lo quisiera tener molesto, debía contárselo.

- L-La forma en la que me levantaste… En el sueño fue similar. Me sujeté de tu cuello y caderas para que me recostaras mientras sentía tu erección…

- ¿Y qué más sucedía? ¿El _Capitán Mino_ te hizo algo más? –movió sus cabellos, actuando con paciencia.

- S-Se frotó contra… mi trasero, mmmmh… así… -dijo Yuu sintiendo de inmediato a Kanade repetirlo- y… me desnudaba del torso para… juguetear con mi pecho, ¡ah…! Ka-Kanade…

- ¿Así…? –preguntó pellizcándolo con ambas manos.

- N-No… con… ah, con tu… boca… quiero decir "_su_"… -se corrigió en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error.

Kanade terminó por sacarle la polera manga larga que vestía por el clima y besó sus pezones con cuidado. Lentamente la respiración de Yuu se fue agitando, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, suspirando. El editor lo besó y lamió con lentitud, sin desconectar sus ojos del rostro de su pareja. De pronto quiso succionarlo y al hacerlo la espalda de Yuu se arqueó, frotando sus entre-piernas.

- ¿Y aquí –tomó su bulto-, hizo algo con esto?

- Sólo… sólo lo chupó… aaah… si lo vas a imitar hazlo pronto, no soporto mucho –exigió poniéndose ansioso.

- ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba del _Capitán Mino_? –preguntó desabrochando sus pantalones, bajándoselos hasta los tobillos mientras lo escuchaba.

- P-Pues… eso era… su rostro, sus ojos… ah… -la mano de Mino tomó su longitud y la empezó a masturbar excitándolo con la vista- que bien se siente… tu sonrisa… era perfecto… aah… y el uniforme… te veías tan bien uniformado…

- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que me ponga un sombrero de policía? –preguntó acercando su lengua a la punta delineándola y haciendo que las piernas de Yuu temblaran. Menos mal que estaba acostado.

- Para otra… ahora no quiero que pares… -tomó con una mano su cabeza y lo guio a que lo succionara.

- No sabía que tenías esos gustos… -le dijo antes de probar la punta- ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte más? –preguntó y lo introdujo entero en su boca.

El cuerpo de Yuu se estremeció y apretó las sábanas, controlando, nuevamente, el movimiento de sus caderas.

Al empezar a salir el pre-semen, Kanade liberó su miembro para en su lugar meter sus dedos dentro de su boca, luciendo el líquido viscoso que tenía. Sacándolos junto a un hilo de pre-semen y saliva, los introdujo en la entrada de Yuu, al principio usando sólo dos para prepararlo.

- ¡Eh… Eres… eres un bruto… tonto! –se quejó ante la intromisión.

- Y si no te relajas pronto lo seré aún más –tomó su mano e hizo que tocara su duro miembro-. ¿Sabes qué tan sexy eres cuando te pones así de rojo?

Kanade besó sus mejillas mientras dejaba que sus dedos lo expandieran, estaba ansioso por entrar de una vez, pero no podía ser un bruto con el hombre que tanto amaba. Los ojos de Yuu se pusieron vidriosos al sentir los dedos de Kanade profundizarse a la fuerza y tocar su próstata.

- ¡Kanade-ah… ahí no…! –exclamó cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ahí está no? –Insistió golpeando ese punto con insistencia, deleitándose por los gemidos que Yuu emitía en una voz orgásmica- ¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente sexy? –lo besó con hambre y sacó los dedos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas sacando de sus pantalones su miembro y lo acomodó contra la entrada. Tomó aire y esperó a que Yuu también lo hiciera, en cuanto supo que estaba listo lo penetró de una estocada. La espalda de su pareja se arqueó tanto que llegó a parecer doloroso, pero aparte de una pequeña lágrima de placer y más eróticos gemidos, parecía estar bien.

Todo se volvió blanco para el asistente de mangaka cuando Kanade entró. Aún le costaba asumir su rol de pasivo en la relación, pero se sentía tan completo cuando Kanade estaba dentro de él que no podía quejarse. Sabía que nadie podría hacerlo sentir tan bien como él lo hacía. Ni con Chiaki imaginó sentir semejante placer. Cuando la realidad volvió, miró a su pareja que acariciaba sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que ya habían caído.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, de verdad que preocupado.

- Hasta en sueños haces semejantes preguntas… -jadeó casi como si lo estuviera reprochando, pero sonrió a continuación, abrazándose a su cuello-. Claro que estoy bien, _clavito_, procede…

Al decir eso Kanade obedeció quitando esa sonrisa de su rostro y cambiándola por una jadeante al moverse larga y lentamente. Los labios de Yuu se entre-abrieron, dejándolo jadear su placer. La mirada de Yuu bajó de su rostro hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, observando cómo se movía su pareja. Sus mejillas estabas coloradas y de sus ojos aún caían un par de lágrimas que Kanade limpiaba con su lengua a medida que la veía. Unió sus labios brevemente y aceleró.

Las piernas de Yuu se levantaron hasta enredarse en las caderas de Kanade, motivándolo a penetrarlo más fuerte hasta que de la nada, se detuvo en sus profundidades.

- ¿Kanade… qué haces? No te detengas, por favor… -insistió Yuu demasiado excitado para avergonzarse.

- Dame un momento. Si seguimos así no duraré mucho… -mordió su cuello demostrándole qué tan excitado estaba.

- Yo también estoy en mi límite… por favor, Kanade…

- No, Yuu, espera un poco…

Cada uno insistió en su petición hasta que Yuu se cansó.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo –dijo y movió sus cuerpos para que rodaran en la cama.

Kanade quedó debajo de Yuu, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento y el último se quedó quieto por un rato encima de él. Había sido un poco bruto consigo mismo y le dolió un poco el cambio de posición debido a que lo hizo rápido y con Kanade aún adentro. Aun así, agregó:

- Te deseo, idiota, y no soporto más…

Con esas palabras empezó a brincar. Su miembro goteaba sobre el vientre de Kanade mientras se movía, se movía cuán rápido podía, pero al mismo tiempo que la excitación lo impulsaba, el placer lo paralizaba. Recibiendo pronto ayuda de Kanade.

- Eres un tramposo… -le susurró tomando con ambas manos sus nalgas y separándolas al tiempo que también movía sus caderas para ayudar en el movimiento- Vas a hacer que me corra pronto…

La sonrisa traviesa de Yuu le encantaba. Lo miró echarse un poco hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos a la altura en la que sus rodillas estaban y potenció más su movimiento. Su pecho expuesto incitaba a Kanade a más y sin evitarlo se sentó para tomarlo entre sus labios. Con ambas manos lo tomó del tórax y con su boca succionó con fuerza los rozados botones, turnándolos. Yuu gimió más fuerte y lo miró. Acarició su cabeza y se decidió por dejar que su cabeza se cayera hacia atrás.

- N-No puedo… no puedo más… -dijo, contrayendo su interior involuntariamente al intentar contenerse por más tiempo.

- Aaah… Dios… tu interior, Yuu… me estás succionando tan fuerte –mordió su barbilla sin dejar de moverse.

El cuerpo de Yuu no pudo más. Después de unas pocas embestidas de Kanade terminó por correrse, temblando por completo y casi que gritando. En su cuello Kanade se refugió, intentando soportar otro poco, pero al final las contracciones del interior de Yuu lo hicieron correrse. Y agitado lo hizo acostarse. Sí, estaba cansado, pero eso no impedía que intentara abrigar a su amor y, saliendo de su interior acomodó las sábanas para taparlo.

- Te amo, idiota… -susurró contra su cuello.

- Ya deja de llamarme idiota, tonto. ¿Cuándo se te quitará esa mala costumbre?

- Cuando dejes de decirme tonto, idiota.

- No es mi culpa que seas un tonto, _tonto clavito_, mira que engañarte con un personaje de ficción. ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Déjame preguntarte algo, es sólo para aclarar dudas –lo miró a los ojos y continuó-. El sueño que tuviste, ¿tenía algo que ver con el libro que te regalé en navidad?

- Sí, justamente soñé con la parte que tenía una persecución.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y tú quién eras?

- Sólo un oficial, era parte de tu brigada.

- ¿Entonces yo era tu jefe...?

- Sí, tú eras el Capitán de la brigada.

- ¿Entonces soñaste que tenías sexo salvaje con tu jefe?

- Oye, no llegué tan lejos, sólo hasta… em… -se sonrojó y con ambas manos movió sus cabellos hacia atrás, desviando la mirada- sólo llegué a la parte en la que… tú ya sabes… cuando me masturbó… con su boca.

- Querrás decir mi boca porque cuando llegué a casa y te vi duro llamando a un tal "_Capitán_" quise despertarte recordándote de quién eres.

- Eres demasiado celoso, ¿sabías? ¡Espera! ¿Por eso desperté con todo afuera y tú entre mis…?

- Exacto.

- ¡Aaaargh! ¡Eres de lo peor! –Exclamó escondiéndose bajo la almohada- ¡Te aprovechaste de mi cuando estaba durmiendo!

- ¡Oye, ¿y cómo tú?! ¿Acaso crees que no abusaste de mí en tus sueños?

- Ah, claro, ahora es _abusar de ti_, hace un rato era que _te estaba siendo infiel_, ¿no es así?

- Eso era porque no sabía qué estabas soñando, pero ahora lo sé. Y tú hasta me usaste para soñar un fetiche tan extraño como el de usar uniformes de policías.

- ¿Acaso es malo tener un fetiche? Yo no te reclamé nada cuando tuvimos sexo vestidos de Papá Noel.

- Y tampoco tienes cara para hacerlo pues te encantó.

- Y a ti también te encantó que soñara contigo.

- Pero no lo hemos hecho vestidos de policías. Pero mira, otro día te doy en el gusto y arrendamos unos trajes para que juguemos, así tú me llamas… _Capitán Mino_, y yo te llamo _oficial Yanase_ o _subordinado Yanase_. ¿Qué te parece?

- Eres un tonto –rió besándolo brevemente y juntando sus frentes-. Abrázame, tengo frío…

Kanade hizo lo pedido y los tapó hasta las orejas en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, viendo la nieve caer. Era hora de dormir y no había nada mejor que hacerlo calentito junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

**(…)**

* * *

_A/N: ¿Y, estuvo bueno? Perdón por la pelea de los chicos, pero... es que así los hacemos rolear LiNi.02 y yo xDD o tal vez me pasé ._.  
_

_Espero sus comentarios ^^_


End file.
